Have a little faith
by jeff kine
Summary: Sessshomaru seems to have a thing for Kagome, But when he's able to pass thought the well will he change his mind?
1. happenings

Hello world, I'm back from my suspension. I just want to take this time to say I'm sorry; I haven't been able to update Silence is death, Anyway, here is Have a little faith. Enjoy.

Kagome turned in her bed to see that her clock read 6:00 a.m. She then turned to see a figure in her room. Her mind told her to scream, but she couldn't make her lips comply.

The figure was moving towards her. Just then, in what seemed like a mere second, some else had entered her room. This man had golden eyes that shown as bright as the sun it self. Then as sudden as it seemed Inuyasha came running in. One of them fled to safety, the other just seemed to vanish as the sun arose. "Kagome who were they?" Inuyasha said it so quietly she almost missed it. "I don't know, but if I'm not mistaken, I think that one of them might have been your brother." At this Inuyasha said nothing, for he too feared and didn't want to believe that thought. "Well lets get going, I don't want you staying here alone." After hearing this, Kagome changed and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to the well, unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching them. "My lord shall we be going?" "Yes, let us take our lead, Rin. As Rin and her master went down the well, only one thing was running thought Sesshomaru's mind, get the Shikon no Tama and Kagome.

**(A/N: if you want to know, Sesshomaru and Rin got through the well using shards that kagome was unable to detect) **

**review flames welcome**

**Peace out**

**VIVA LA BAM!**


	2. Confessions of the heart

I have a request for longer chapters; I can't do it on this one but the next one I promise.

This chapter will include Hoobastanks "The reason".

Here's chapter 2 enjoy

The next morning)

As the sun a rose from its place in the sky, Kagome eased out of her sleeping bag to take a walk. As she strode along in the fields; Sesshomaru approached; Kagome sensing some one behind her turned around only to come face to face with Sesshomaru's neck. As she exhaled a freighted gasp, she heard a low rumble in his chest that sounded like a purr.

Kagome seeing this blew on his neck, and took off running. He was so caught up in the sensation running thought him; he almost missed seeing Kagome run off. As Kagome was running she stopped and turned around to see if Sesshomaru was following her. Bad idea, he was right there. Kagome not knowing what to do just stood. Sesshomaru slowly brought his arms around her waist. **(AN: in this story Sesshomaru has both of his arms)**. In her ear, Sesshomaru whispered something only he would ever say to her. "Kagome, I love you." Kagome was in shock to say the least. She to had a confession. "Sesshomaru, I love you too." She then laid her head on his chest. Sesshomaru then lifted her chin and kissed her.

Back at camp

Inuyasha had awoken to the sound of birds and Kagome missing. He took off in the direction of her scent. He arrived only to see Sesshomaru and Kagome kissing. Inuyasha was infuriated. How dare his brother kiss what was his. As the wind brought Inuyasha's scent to Sesshomaru's nose, he released Kagome, but not before telling her he would return.

Sesshomaru took to the skies, as Inuyasha came out in the open. Kagome sank to her knees. As a song ran though his mind he sang it out loud. This song was one of many he had learned listening to Kagome's CD player.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

Chorus

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

End chorus

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take I take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Chorus

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

End chorus

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

Chorus

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.

I've made this chapter longer. I can't make all you guys mad. VIVA LA BAM.

Please review. Flames welcome

BAM is sooooooo Hot!!!!!!

Peace out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Never did love you

OMG I am sooooooo sorry I took sooooooo long to update!

Please except my humble apology.

::Sesshomaru:: yes except her apology or die!

Inuyasha finished the song as Kagome stood. Inuyasha then whispered "Why Kagome why do you love him and not me." "Why Kagome!" Inuyasha said getting louder. "You said you loved me, and I believed you." "I guess you lied." "If you lied about that what else have you lied about, huh Kagome, don't just stand there answer my question!" Inuyasha was now yelling. All the while tears made there way down his face. Inuyasha was crying.

**(A/N I'd like to thank every one who made this next scene possible)**

"Inuyasha." Kagome said "I never loved you, every time you ran off with Kikyo never even thinking of how my feelings for you would change." "Sesshomaru came that one night you choose to run off with your Pillsbury dough girl, and asked me something I will never forget." FLASH BACK 

Kagome was running. She didn't care where she was going she just wanted to get away run until her body gave out. He was there; he wasn't about to let her go this time. Sesshomaru landed in front of her. "Move Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru didn't move or say a word. "I said move!" Kagome repeated this time treating to purify him to the next world. This time Sesshomaru spoke, "Why are yelling at me, all I came to do was make you an offer." "What kind of offer?" Kagome replied losing her anger. "Do you want to except the pain and hurt?" He questioned. "Yes, I do" Kagome whispered. "Then you will come and live with me as my mate, do you except?" "I don't know, why do you want me as your mate?" "Because Kagome, I love you, I have ever since our first encounter." "I will give you some time to think it over." And with that Sesshomaru took to the skies and disappeared out of sight, taking Kagome's heart with him.

END FLASH BACK 

Kagome finished with a sigh. "So Kagome do you except my offer?" "Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lands, I Kagome Higurashi except your offer."

Inuyasha watched as the newly formed couple hugged, but he couldn't help but feel jealous even if she didn't love him the way he loved her. Inuyasha began to think of a song that described his life perfectly.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
but no one hears you screaming  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

"Yes, nobody knows what its like to be me" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

"No one knows what feeling betrayed is, but wait..."

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding  
  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

"Kagome, oh Kagome you know what it's like because if I hadn't betrayed you... you would have loved me."

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
  
No one ever lied straight to your face

"I've lied straight to your face."

No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
But no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like _x2_  
  
Welcome to my life _x3_

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said all of this to know one out in the open because no one was listening, except Rin.

Oh sooooooo sad, hahahaha

The actions in the next chapter!

Peace out with Viva La Bam. Bam, Raab and Ryan are HOT (sizzle, sizzle)

Please review Flames welcome!!!


End file.
